Kassia Clearwater
Name: Kassia Clearwater Seeming: Beast Kith: Nix Court: Courtless Freehold: Dallas Virtue: Fortitude Vice: Lust Pronouns: She/her/hers Physical Description Apparent Age: 25 Height: 5'4" Skin: Olive Hair/Eye Color: Brown/Grey Clothing: Clothes? Detailed Appearance: Mantle: Noteworthy Merits: Striking Looks (4) Pinterest: Kassia Clearwater Commonly Known No one in the Freehold seems to know how Kassia came to DFW--or if they do know, they're not telling. She just appeared in the lake one day, as natural and right as rain. The pretty beast girl wears neither clothes nor a suit; soft, tiny fish scales cover her upper bits, and her lower bits are rarely out of the water long enough for anyone to see her. When Kassia isn't in the lake, she doesn't seem to be anywhere else. She is a great favorite of King Eric, who likes to visit her for swimming by moonlight. Summer 2006: Kassia appears in the lake one day, without announcement or preamble. Uncommonly Known If you are friends with Kassia, she may have taken you to her cave home on the northwesterly side of the lake. You will need water-breathing magic or equipment to reach it, though. Omen When you cast Omen 1 on Kassia, you receive a vision. "I know what you want," said the sea witch; "it is very stupid of you, but you shall have your way, and it will bring you to sorrow, my pretty princess. You want to get rid of your fish's tail, and to have two supports instead of it, like human beings on earth, so that the young prince may fall in love with you, and that you may have an immortal soul." Your tail will then disappear, and shrink up into what mankind calls legs, and you will feel great pain, as if a sword were passing through you. But all who see you will say that you are the prettiest little human being they ever saw. You will still have the same floating gracefulness of movement, and no dancer will ever tread so lightly; but at every step you take it will feel as if you were treading upon sharp knives, and that the blood must flow. If you will bear all this, I will help you." "Yes, I will," said the little princess in a trembling voice, as she thought of the prince and the immortal soul. "But I must be paid also," said the witch, "and it is not a trifle that I ask. You have the sweetest voice of any who dwell here in the depths of the sea, and you believe that you will be able to charm the prince with it also, but this voice you must give to me; the best thing you possess will I have for the price of my draught. My own blood must be mixed with it, that it may be as sharp as a two-edged sword." "But if you take away my voice," said the little mermaid, "what is left for me?" "Your beautiful form, your graceful walk, and your expressive eyes; surely with these you can enchain a man's heart. Well, have you lost your courage? Put out your little tongue that I may cut it off as my payment; then you shall have the powerful draught." And every step she took was as the witch had said it would be, she felt as if treading upon the points of needles or sharp knives; but she bore it willingly, and stepped as lightly by the prince's side as a soap-bubble, so that he and all who saw her wondered at her graceful-swaying movements. Every one was enchanted, especially the prince, who called her his little foundling; and she danced again quite readily, to please him, though each time her foot touched the floor it seemed as if she trod on sharp knives... Category:NPC Category:Courtless Category:Dallas